


Are we going to meet the moon or the sun?

by kiwiana



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/kiwiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve had threesomes before, but never with someone like Adrianne – fresh, eager, and undeniably gorgeous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are we going to meet the moon or the sun?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Femmeslash kink meme. Title is from a Hera song. 
> 
> The closest I ever came to owning these characters is an iPod named Padackles. No harm, no foul, and no offence is intended by using them for my own ends.
> 
> Originally published on LiveJournal 2010-08-02.

This was the third party Danneel had been invited to tonight—students everywhere celebrating the end of exams—and she's not sure why her and Gen chose this one over the others. Maybe it's the fact that it's close enough to campus that they can stumble back to their dorm at ass o'clock in the morning. Possibly it's because Jensen's throwing this one and given the choice, Danneel will always prefer a host who'll kick anyone out who gets too skeevy; objectifying her and Genevieve is one thing, but there was that one awful party where some douchebag started telling her that she was "just a dyke because you ain't seen what a real man can do, honey," and when Gen dragged him outside and kicked his ass, the host threw them out. Jensen and his friends won't stand for shit like that, though, so that could be a deciding factor.

Then again, it could be the fact that Adrianne bounded up to them in the cafeteria on Wednesday, babbling about Jensen's party and how awesome it was going to be before stopping and saying quickly, "You two are coming, right?"

Danneel hasn't really examined why, when they hadn't gotten as far as talking about it yet, her and Genevieve answered in unison with a resounding "Yes."

* * *

The party is winding down slowly, only their core group of friends still sprawled in varying stages of intoxication in Jensen's living room. Everyone's kind of aware that the party's over, but no one really wants to leave; it's too much fun talking shit with people who understand exactly what you're on about even when you don't. 

Danneel and Gen are tucked into a beanbag together, exchanging lazy kisses as Danneel lets her hands wander a little. They're both aware of the fact that they're being watched but can't bring themselves to care—Danneel's got no problem being someone's jerk-off fodder as long as she doesn't have to hear about it. 

Jared wanders into the room from the kitchen with a bottle of vodka, four huge bottles of Coke and a dozen-odd plastic cups balanced precariously in his arms.

"Never Have I Ever," he announces gleefully. "Vodka if you want to drink, soda if you can't handle any more alcohol."

Chris groans and halfheartedly flips him the bird from the corner. "I hate this fuckin' game," he mumbles.

"That's because you get hammered," Adrianne shoots back. "Not our fault you're a giant slut who's done everything ever."

Chris looks for a moment as though he's going to argue before realising she's right, and laughs.

"Who's going first?" Jensen asks, pouring a small amount of vodka into his cup before filling the rest up with Coke.

"I will," Danneel says, reaching for the drinks. "Never have I ever... slept with a man." She laughs as at least half the self-professed straight guys very awkwardly drink.

This is why she loves this game.

* * *

It’s after 4am before Danneel and Gen say goodnight. Adrianne asks if they mind her walking back to the dorms with them; Danneel wraps the hand that isn’t entwined in Genevieve’s around Adrianne’s waist in answer. 

The three of them stumble back to campus, Danneel sandwiched between the two other girls. They’re almost at the dorms when Genevieve gets up on her tiptoes to whisper in Danneel’s ear.

“If you wanna invite her in, I’m game,” she murmurs, and Danneel can’t help the small moan that escapes her lips. They’ve had threesomes before, but never with someone like Adrianne—fresh, eager, and undeniably gorgeous. 

When they get to their room, Adrianne stops and turns to them. She’s halfway to saying goodnight when Gen steps forward, hauling her into a kiss. Adrianne lets out a surprised gasp, a sound which has Danneel instantly turned on. She fumbles with her key, desperate to get the three of them inside and naked—preferably thirty seconds ago.

They practically fall through the door, Genevieve and Adrianne pulling each other’s clothes off. Danneel watches them hungrily as she shimmies out of her dress.

“On the bed,” she growls when they’re all naked. Adrianne tumbles backwards onto the mattress, pulling Gen forward with her to land between her splayed legs. Gen starts kissing her way up Adrianne’s body as Danneel settles in beside them, kissing Adrianne’s collarbone as Gen makes her way up her neck. Gen whispers something in Adrianne’s ear that Danneel doesn’t catch, but the answer is a resounding yes, whatever she asked.

Danneel runs her hand up Adrianne’s waist before cupping a breast in her hand, squeezing gently. Adrianne arches up into the touch, groaning, as Genevieve gets to her feet, unsteady on the mattress. She shuffles up the bed and turns around, kneeling over Adrianne’s face, her body twisted towards Danneel. She lowers herself down onto the blonde girl, her eyelids fluttering shut at the first touch of Adrianne’s tongue on her pussy.

Danneel just watches, her breathing heavy, as she plays with Adrianne’s breasts, rolling one nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Adrianne lets out a soft whimper and on instinct, Danneel gives the nipple a sharp pinch. Adrianne groans, the sound slightly muffled, and pushes up into her hand. Danneel grins.

“You like it like that, huh?” she asks, her voice rough with desire. When Adrianne nods—eliciting a gasp from Genevieve at the movement—Danneel grins, swinging her leg over Adrianne’s body so she’s straddling the other girl.

“That’s kinky, Addy,” she adds before taking both of Adrianne’s nipples in her hands and starts playing with them. Adrianne thrusts up, an unconscious reaction to the pleasure, and Danneel grinds their pussies together. 

“Fuck,” Genevieve whispers, her voice strangled. Danneel knows that tone and she looks up to find Gen staring at them both, her pupils blown wide as she practically rides Adrianne’s tongue. Danneel reaches out for her girlfriend, rubbing her fingers on Gen’s clit, and watches in satisfaction as Genevieve cries out, shuddering as she comes.

She clambers off the bed slowly and Danneel stretches out to kiss Adrianne, licking her girlfriend’s juices off the other girl’s lips. It’s hot as hell and Danneel slides her hand south, slipping two fingers inside Adrianne. Predictably, she’s wet as hell and bucks against Danneel’s hand, moaning against her lips as they continue to kiss.

It doesn’t take long—two of Danneel’s fingers inside her, a thumb stroking her clit—before Adrianne’s coming, winding her hands in Danneel’s hair as she does so. Danneel kisses her neck, her shoulder, her collarbone as her breathing returns to normal.

“I’m… I just… you… wow,” she mutters, grinning. Danneel laughs softly, kissing her once more before sitting up.

“Do you want me to…” Adrianne gestures. Danneel smiles and shakes her head.

“Gen’ll take care of me,” she says. Adrianne grins.

“Okay, well, I’m gonna just… shower,” she says, picking up her clothes. She smiles at them both once more, whispering a “See ya tomorrow” before staggering out of the room, still looking slightly dazed. 

Gen, now wearing an oversized t-shirt, crawls onto the bed and sits behind Danneel, wrapping her legs around Danneel’s waist.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Gen mutters against her back as she slides her hand between Danneel’s legs. Danneel presses back against her, letting her girlfriend get her off quickly and quietly. 

She doesn’t last long at all.


End file.
